


Who am I?

by PapaZac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, Pills, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaZac/pseuds/PapaZac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata cannot stand being without Kageyama and doesn't know who he is anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my other work, "Do you know who it was?"! It was fun writing this!!

It had been days since Kageyama Tobio had left Hinata's whole world; everyone's whole world. That's right, he had committed suicide. 

The boy with the bright-orange hair had been locked up in his bedroom, most likely dehydrated. He hadn't had water or food for a week or two until the point that he couldn't even use the bathroom anymore. 

And that's right, he was the one who found his boyfriend swaying to the beat of a nonexistent song, next snapped over and held by the jump rope that Hinata had gotten his boyfriend for his birthday. That's when he noticed the birthday card left open, pen and fresh tear drops on the desk. A song ran over the page.. Hinata could almost hear Kageyama singing the lyrics in a strained voice in the back of his mind. 

As he returned to the present as much as he ever would nowadays, he clutched the birthday card closer to his chest, his mother and little sister pleading for him to come out of his room and banging on his door. 

The red headed boy stalked over to the bathroom connected to his room and reached the pills as he quickly took them. 

Writing a note to his mother and sister, he also wrote lyrics. 

"Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be. Who am I, who am I..?"

He smiled as he fell to the bathroom floor, pills everywhere along with the card and his unfinished note as he started to black out. 

The short male whispered the last words in a sing-song voice. The last words he would ever say until he would drift away and join Kageyama. 

"I'm a puppet on their strings."


End file.
